A Hundred Years
by CrazyBeth
Summary: Bella Masen’s husband died in the year 1918. A hundred years on and she’s a vampire having been changed shortly after her husbands death. But what surprises await her back in her small home town of Forks. AU one shot B&E please R
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

_**Hi so this is only my second fanfic I haven't seen this concept used before but if it has no similarities were intended. **_

_**Summary: Bella Masen's husband died in the year 1918. A hundred years on and she's a vampire having been changed shortly after her husbands death. But what surprises await her back in her small home town of Forks.**_

_**So just to get this out of the way: No matter how much I wish I was I am not Stephanie Meyer nor do I own any of her lovely characters I am merely borrowing them for the purpose of this story.**_

_**Now enjoy**_

_**B Pov **_

A hundred years, it's been one hundred years since he died. A hundred years since for all intents and purposes I died too, I wish that were the case.

I had just been married to the love of my existence we were supposed to be on our honeymoon blissfully happy and looking forward to a long life together, but it hadn't happened that way. The country was in the midst of a Spanish influenza outbreak but we had been young, healthy and sure it wouldn't effect us. We were wrong. Family members had dropped like flies around us but we had decided to persevere to go ahead with the wedding. On our first night of married life Edward had been taken ill with the disease that had already killed so many around us. I had spent the first and only week of our marriage by his hospital bed watching helplessly as day by day his condition worsened as hacking coughs ripped apart his chest and as he slowly died. Deep down inside me I only wished for death but I knew it was wrong however I couldn't help but hope, in my darkest moments, that the Spanish influenza would claim me too. It never did, the doctors told me I was lucky, that I must have some sort of immunity. I couldn't agree with them.

The day he died was the worst of my life, after days of constant standing by his bed side one of the nurses had told me to go home and get some rest I had protested but I knew she was right so eventually I had gone home. I regret that decision with all of my heart. When I had returned later that day it was to find his bed empty no trace of him left. Tears streaming down my face I had asked where he was hoping beyond hope that he had simply been moved but he hadn't. I was informed by a stern looking nurse that he had died in the night. I had crumpled to the floor wave after wave and guilt passing through me. Edward my love my reason for life was dead.

When I laid him to rest I could hardly see through the fog of tears clouding my eyes. My chest had felt like it was ripping in two as the harsh sobs racked my small frame.

It was a small service as Forks was a small town. A light mist of rain hung around the cemetery matching my mood but I didn't take it as a sign it was always raining here. I felt suffocated in the small church as the priest talked about Edward as if he had known him praising his personality as if he was an old friend but they had never met. People all around me were crying but I could tell they were fake I felt alone in my grief. The disease had taken all of my family and I had no-one left. Unable to take anymore of the fakeness of the scene I had leapt from my pew and sprinted from the church tears still streaming from my eyes. With one more look back at the supposed mourners I entered the forest.

Hours later I was lost and panicking as waves of fatigue threatened to consume me but I couldn't stop I wouldn't let myself. I stumbled through the forest trying to find my way out suddenly I heard a noise. My head snapped up and in that brief second where my concentration was elsewhere I tripped. I spun my arms trying desperately to regain my balance, but it was in vain I dropped to the ground and as all the energy left my overexerted body sleep finally claimed me.

What seemed like minutes later I awoke to a piercing pain in my neck I screamed out in agony as I wrenched my eyes open only to find myself staring in to the blood red eyes of a killer, the eyes of a vampire the one who . Fire coursed through me then, pain so bad it engulfed my conscious in fiery tendrils, suffocating my thoughts and leaving me screaming out begging for death. I convulsed in agony as what felt like a thousands hot pokers of fire scorched my insides burning every inch of my body until I was certain I must look like a charred piece of wood. I felt like I had been shoved in to a pit of molten lava as the fire coursed through me leaving no part of my anatomy unchecked. All awareness of time had left me when the fist flames of fire had entered my veins so I could not tell how long from the start it was but gradually the pain began to change. The fire left my extremities and I almost cried out in relief but a different scream left my body the fire I thought had left had simply gone to my heart and now that fire was burning brighter than ever I screamed out again but then suddenly the pain stopped vanished almost. my heart gave a slow thud and I tensed in fear even after all this I was still going to die my heart grew slower but I felt no pain was this what death felt like. No more sounds were heard and suddenly a thought hit me dead people can't think. I opened my eyes slowly and stared in to the eyes of my changer and suddenly knew what he was, and what I had become.

Back in the present day I fought of the waves of depression my memories brought with them and my eyes stung with tears that would and could not ever fall. Taking a deep and unneeded breath I turned back towards my packing. I didn't particularly want to leave but I knew I had to. Humans would become suspicious if I stayed they would notice I wasn't aging and rumours would circulate as to what I was. I couldn't allow that, they would probably get it wrong but there was always the chance they wouldn't I couldn't risk being outed as a vampire.

Hours later I pulled up in the drive of a small house deep in the forest of Forks. I hadn't wanted to come here but it was convenient what with its above average rainfall and I knew it was time I laid my memories to rest. Dumping most of my stuff in the hallway I relocked the door and then set of in to the forest to hunt. Unlike most vampires I didn't follow the usual diet instead I drank the blood of animals. It wasn't quite as good or so I had been told, having never drank human blood I couldn't really say, but it helped me to keep my humanity.

Two elk and a mountain lion later I began to walk home choosing to keep at a human pace. I turned a corner and suddenly I caught the scent of other vampires near by very near by .I turned to run but I wasn't fast enough as at that moment a small black haired female caught sight of me no point running away now I thought so I turned to greet her. She reached me in seconds and we both visibly relaxed having caught sight of each-others topaz eyes not a human drinker then.

"Hi I'm Alice" she said offering out a hand to shake. Which I did hesitantly.

"Bella" I replied

"Well Bella "she said taking my hand "You should come and meet my family and with that we were running out of the trees.

Seconds later we reached a beautiful white mansion in a forest clearing but Alice left me no time to look around as she dragged me in to the house.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Edward" I winced slightly at this name" come down stairs we have a visitor" she said. At once 6 sets of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and within seconds they were all in front of me but I didn't see them all only one person had my attention, he looked just like him but it couldn't be he was dead.

"Bella" he whispered almost as doubting as me.

"Edward?" I whispered back pulling the ring on its chain from around my neck. He sped across the room then and I was back where I belonged in his arms. "But you were dead"

"I could say the same for you" He whispered pressing his lips to mine

"Uh hum" some one coughed from behind us and we whirled around to find five pairs of inquisitive eyes and a smiling Alice staring at us.

"Oh yeah" Edward said to them smiling "Allow me to introduce Bella Masen, my wife."

_**A/N**_

_**Well I think that's as good an ending as any. Feel free to check out my other story small town dreams. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this thanks to my awesome friends who inspired me to write this ( Cullenbaby91 especially)**_.

_**(Crazy)Beth**_


	2. AN

_**A/N**_

_**So just to let you know I've decided to listen to my reviewers and make this longer the new version can be found under the title A Hundred Years Rewrite and is in the in progress section enjoy. Oh and I'm hoping for a few more reviews this time this story has 570 views, 7 favourites and 6 alerts I think we can manage more than 2 reviews.**_

_**(Crazy)Beth**_


End file.
